Fire and Ice
by RTNightmare
Summary: Summary: A girl named Enya Byrnes, with the power of fire, dies and now must learn how to use her powers and learn the ways of being a Guardian to reach her mother again. Info: Rated T for now. Romance with Jack Frost. Copyright: Enya & other OCs are (c) Me; RotG Originals are (c) William Joyce. Other: Constructive Criticism ONLY!
1. Chapter 1: The Life of Enya Brynes

CHAPTER 1

The Life of Enya Byrne

Some say the world will end in fire;  
Some say in ice.  
Form what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.  
~Robert Frost

I always enjoyed the poetry of amazing and gifted writers. They filled me with joy even if they are sad.

Fire and Ice was always my favorite. It said so much in so few words. It was so well written.

I smiled at the page of my poetry book before coming to the next poem: The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. But before I could read it to myself for what seemed like the hundredth time, my mother called to me, "Enya, time for bed! Turn out the lights please!"

I called back, "Okay." Sighing, I put my favorite book away and climbed into bed. I turned out the light and looked out my window at the moon.

As I stared at the giant glowing orb in the sky, I began to sing a song about it as I did every night, seeing that it was my way to fall asleep quicker. I picked a rather sad poem by Giacomo Leopardi and began…

"Oh gracious moon, now as the year turns,  
I remember how, heavy with sorrow,  
I climbed the hill to gaze on you,  
And then as now you hung above those trees…"

I couldn't finish as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Since it was winter, I woke up feeling chilly and depressed. I had been born in late summer, so I enjoyed the heat much more.

When I got downstairs, I saw my mother messing with the thermostat. It had broken a week before and was acting terribly now, even after my mother got it fixed.

My dad was no where to be found, obviously, because he and my mom had divorced. He had left with my two brothers and I was left with my mom.

It was something I actually appreciated because my twin brothers were constantly mean to me and getting me in trouble and my dad never believed the truth because he was so sexist.

I sighed sadly at the thought, but at least when he left I was happier, or at least as happy as I could get being at the adolescent age of twelve.

These days, I was either at school or helping my mom out at her community charities. She was one of the leaders of three giant charities in our big community. I enjoyed helping mainly because she helped kids my age and younger and other folks who really needed it.

She was a really good person. And I was proud to be her daughter.

Because I worked hard at school and at the charities, whenever my mother thought it was time, she would get me something I wanted. Most of the time, it was literature because I loved reading.

That's how I memorized all the poems. There's just something magical about literature that makes me smile. I feel happier whenever I'm with my books.

I looked around the kitchen and saw a pot on the stove.

"Um, mom, what's that you're cooking?"

My mom is a very imaginative cook at times. She likes to experiment and sometimes it actually works. But not always…

"Oh, it's something I call bean stew. I put leftover beans, some chips, water, chicken broth, and red powder with no name tag together and heated it. Would you mind tasting it?"

I was a little hesitant because of the red powder and the fact that it was made up of all sorts of weird things, but seeing as it was my mom who made it, I didn't want to be rude."

Taking the spoon she used to stir, I took a sip and nearly spit it out.

Swallowing most of it, I ran tot he sink and tried to rinse my mouth of the spicy liquid but accidentally knocked an open jar of something my mom had made in the past into it as I rushed away.

The next thing that happened was both amazing and terrible…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Enya Byrnes

_CHAPTER 2_

_The Death of Enya Byrne_

What happened next was so fast and so weird. It was still as clear as air and as  
scary as my worst nightmares.

I reached out to try to stop the pot of 'bean stew' from tipping over to collide with the substance in the jar, but I was too late.

Everything within a four feet radius erupted into flames in an instant. I couldn't hear my mother's screams, but when I turned, I could see her tears as I fell into the flames. The hardwood floor had easily attracted the fire and the blazing flames consumed it along with me.

But as I felt my body burning, I felt a new sensation. It was like the flames were consuming me but not burning me completely. It was hot, but I could bare it, and I liked it. I couldn't open my eyes to see what was happening, but eventually I heard other voices and above all, my mother's sobs.

"I never meant for this to happen!" My mother was saying as her voice shook from her sadness.

"You should have thought about that before you told her to try it! Now there's no way to bring her back!" It was my father, who lived on the other side of town. He was a cop and made a lot of the rules for the town, with supervision from his boss.

"No, I love her! No, let go of me…please! No!"

I got up and tried to shout to her, but my voice was stuck. I ran out of the burned house and saw a crowd of people.

"Mom!" I croaked. "Mom! I'm fine! Please stop crying!"

She couldn't hear me. And no one turned to look at me. Well, almost no one.

A small man covered in gold was floating at the edge of the group. I looked at him and then backed away as he floated forward.

"Who are you? Why can't they see me? What's happening?" I asked, my voice growing higher and higher with my fear.

A picture of a flame formed above the man's head. Then another image formed but went to the next too quickly for me to see.

"Can you slow down? I can't understand what you mean to say?"

"I'll take care of it, Sandy. You keep going." A new voice spoke from behind.

I turned around and looked at what looked like a woman with a lot of feathers.

"Hello Enya," She said. "I am Toothiana, or the Tooth Fairy.

My eyes widened and I asked, "But I don't have any teeth to give you. Why are you here?"

"I came here because I felt that the Sandman needed help. He sometimes has a hard time explaining things considering he doesn't speak."

I nodded, and then asked, "But why are you here? What happened to me?"

Toothiana smiled sadly, "You died…I'm so sorry, Enya. You were so young,  
and...

I didn't hear her. I was in shock. So the people around us couldn't see me because I was a ghost to them…invisible.

"No…" I sobbed, cutting Toothiana off.

"I'm so sorry. But fear not, we will find a place for you. The Man in the Moon warned us that this would happen and he will tell us what your nobrjob in/nobr this world will be."

I nodded and was about to take her outstretched hand when I heard a shriek from behind me.

"Mom?!" I shouted.

My mom was screaming as many of the police officers dragged her to a car. I gasped. They were arresting her for being responsible for my death.

"NO!" I shouted angrily and suddenly, the car they were heading to exploded with flames.

I gasped stepped back, feeling lighter than before.

Then I recalled the feeling of having the flames being sucked into me.

"Did I do that?" I asked Toothiana.

She nodded, "You now have power over fire, as long as you have it inside you. That's what the Man in the Moon told us. You can either take in the fire or create it with your emotions. The Man in the Moon also said something about passion, but we didn't quite understand that part."

I nodded, looking down.

"Come, we have to plan our next move." The Tooth Fairy said softly. "Your mother will be fine for the time being.

I nodded and took her hand, letting her carry me into the air with her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
